Our Family
by Nessy-4ever21
Summary: Ok this is a Jake and Nessy story. It is my first story so please be kind. read to find out Nessy lives with a baby.E.J. and Nesssy are twins. raded T languge. I deleted sences so it is only t now sry.
1. preface

**DISCLAIMER –****I do not own twilight except the plot and E.J.'s personality and Regan and Tosha.**

**Ok this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. This is the preface. I will put up the rest after I get some good reviews please remember this is my fist story that I am publishing I have 10 on my compute that I have ditched if you like it I might open one called Mistakes back up but that's a long shot. As for the new character names E.J. isn't new he was Renesmee when they thought she was a boy I just made them twins. As for Regan and Tosha. Tosha is my friend and Regan is a cross between my friend Rachel and my boyfriend Tegan. Well enough of me here is the story **

Our Family

Preference

I stood in shock. I have been in the same spot for hours, crying my eyes out. Starring at the little stick with the little pink plus sign and the rest of them with more plus signs, the word pregnant, and a smiley face how can he be so happy! This is the saddest moment in my life! How was I going to tell My Jacob! He'll hate me! My dad is going to kill him! He is so territorial and my mom won't try to stop him! UGH!

I guess I should introduce myself my name is Renesme Carlie Cullen. My parents are Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I have a twin brother named Edward Jacob after my dad and my Jacob. This is my dad's side my grandparents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen, my aunts and uncles are Alice Cullen-Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale-Cullen. My mom's side grandparents Renée and Charlie Swan my mom is an only child so I don't have aunts or uncles on her side. Jacob is my boyfriend and my baby's dad.

I was born on September 11, 2007 and when I was born I grew so fast that I grew a half of year a month but after the Voltari came I slowed down to human time and so did E.J.. And we went to school from kindergarten to now. We are 15 and going to Olympia Washington high school. We are freshman my parents say they are 16 and Jake says he is 17. Even though he is 32 he looks 22 and since he is immortal he is 16. "Nessy?"


	2. Chapter 1 2 Months Ago

**Ok i know this is short and i'm sorry but the rest is longer i promise and thank you for the rewiews and i'm glad they are good. this was a big step for me to put this up.**

Chapter 1- 2 months ago

Jake came to pick me up we were going on a date and my mom and dad came to say goodbye "Jake have her home by 12:30 please." My mom said. "Ok Bells." Jacob said then we got in my pink and white C8 convertible corvette. It's so cool it has the doors that swing up and out not just out (E.J. has the same except in blue and black). We drove to the restaurant called Marty's Dinner with the top down. We ate dinner and went to the drive inn movie theater to see Belle and Dawn **(random movie don't even kw if it exists just sounded good)** and we put the top up and started making out. Then things go out of hand and when we were done we sat up and there was some geeky teenagers standing their watching us and I screamed and they ran away. "OMG Jake!" I screamed and he just laughed "WHAT!"I yelled "They don't have a life and they know that they probably won't get laid anytime soon so they watched us it's funny." Then I laughed too.

After the movie Jacob took me home and when I came in I went straight to bed without answering my mom's questions. She just looked at me and asked, "Hi how was the date?" "Good. I'm tired. See you in the morning."

"Ok I love you."

"Love you, too"


	3. Chapter 2 Presant Day

**See I told you it would be longer I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 2 - Present Day

"Nessie?" my Jacob asked "y-" I cleared my thought and dried my eyes. Then I opened the door. "Yes?" I asked he pulled me into a hug. "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." Then I started to cry again "c-can we t-talk" I sobbed "yes of course come on sit." He said and we walked to my bedroom and we sat on my bed

"Jacob do you remember the night at the drive inn?"

"Hell yes! How could I not?"

"Well I read on the birth control box that it takes at least 1 to 3 months to work and I had only been taking it for a week and you didn't were a condom and well I'm…" I sobbed

"No you're not…"

"Yes Jacob I'm pregnant."

He didn't say a word and I cried harder "shh shh its ok we will get through this I promise."

` Then E.J. came in and said "Nessie we are playing baseball tonight and yes you can bring Ja-" he just noticed Jake "Hi E.J." Jake said "hi well your invited, too. We are leaving at 6 Ness."

After E.J. left we just sat there thinking about how we're going to tell my parents, but we decided that Jake should go to New York for a couple of days on a plane so dad can't find him. So Jake is leaving tomorrow for 3 days. I will have 3 days to tell them. How will I be able to?

That night the family went to the meadow to play. My team one 56 to 42. Then we all went home and E.J. and I went to sleep.

In the morning I stood with him at the airport with him. We have been sitting in the seats hugging kissing and I've been crying. When he had to go we hugged and kissed goodbye and he got down and kissed my stomach- I had a little baby bump but unless they saw this they wouldn't have known- we got a lot of looks and people went aw when he said, "I love you both. I'll be back in 3 days after you have told your dad." "O-oh-o_kay_ we love you t-too." I said between sobs. Then he got on the plane.

When I went home my dad was at the door "so Jake left huh?" I nodded "why?"

"Is mom here?"

"Yes."

"Will you get her and meet me in the living room please?"

"Sure."

He ran to get her and I ran to the living room. When my mom came in she said "Renesmee?" and I walked up to them and put my hand on their faces. I showed them the dive in the dinner my corvette with the windows steamed and the 4 pregnancy tests, and my mom gasped, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You better not be trying to tell us your pregnant!" my mom yelled "well I am." I said "Go see Carlisle right now!" my dad yelled. So I went to see Grandpa at the hospital and told him why and he got me into an ultrasound and there were 2 heart beats and two little babies like shapes. "Oh dear Nessy your having twins!" Oh My God! "We need to hurry and find out your options. Nessie"

"NO!" I yelled "ok then I suppose adoption is out of the picture." I nodded "well Ness just keeps your options open." "Ok grandpa I just want to keep them and so does Jake." "well Nessy I just want to be sure"

"I am"

"Ok then you better get home and tell your parents."

"Ok bye Grandpa."

"Bye Nessie."


End file.
